Today Will Soon Be Gone
by Jude Quincy
Summary: Speid's PoV. Dealing with losing Jude. [one shot songfic]


Disclaimer: I don't own IS or the song "I'll Never Get Over You Getting Over Me" by Expose.

TODAY WILL SOON BE GONE  
+one shot song fic+  
By: JudeQuincy

---

How long has it been? Minutes? Days? Years? Lifetimes? Who has the motivation to keep track of time gone by when their heart's been handed back to them on a shish kabob?

But I'm good at keeping face. Always have been. Must come from years of having to be the scapegoat for Kyle and Wally. Everything thinks I'm okay. Even _she_ thinks I'm okay,

Mission accomplished.

I saw her on the cover of a tabloid the other day. Since when is she on the cover of a tabloid? The headline read "Is Little Tommy Q—former BoyzAttacker—moving on to Girls Attacking?" The picture was of Jude with Tom raising his fist above her head. But he wouldn't hurt her. He loves her. And she loves him. That's why she's with him—or whatever they're doing now.

_I hear you're taking the town again  
__Havin' a good time with all your good-time friends_

She's obviously over me. It's pretty easy to do when she never sees me anymore. I don't blame her really. I mean, who wants to be around someone who thinks smiling is overrated? Who wants to party with someone who would rather write emo lyrics and pour his emotions out through his guitar strings than dance the night away at a club?

I know I wouldn't.

_I don't think that you think of me  
__You're on your own now, and I'm alone and free_

It's stupid, really. To still be thinking about her and writing songs about her. Right? We broke up weeks ago. I should be over her. We only dated for a few weeks, but what we had started long before that. Weeks on tour filled with mutual attraction.

But I'm a guy. It should be easy. I'm not bad looking and I'm borderline famous. I could get any number of girls. But it's _not_ that easy. Because I'm not just any guy. I'm a musician.

_I know I should get on with my life  
__But a life lived without you could never be right_

I wish it had ended better. We said we'd still be friends but what kind of friends are we? Friends that never talk? Not even a passing word?

Words could never express how much it still hurts. There's always someone who cares more than the other person in a relationship. Too bad it had to be me this time.

_As long as the stars shine down from the heavens_

_Long as the rivers run to the sea  
__I'll never get over you getting over me_

SME is going solo. Was that a mistake? Probably. We'll always be known as Jude Harrison's backup band. What will our first CD be called? "No, Jude is _not_ on this album." Or maybe "Really, why _can't_ we have Kwest?" Who knows.

On another note, with SME going solo, I don't have to see her. Actually, I'm not sure whether or not that's a good thing, but we'll find out soon enough. Kyle and Wally don't even guess I still have feelings for her.

But hey, I'm good at keeping face, right?

_I try to smile so the hurt won't show  
__Telling' everybody I was glad to see you go_

I can't begin to tell you how many songs I've written about her. Her golden locks and bright blue eyes. Her childlike face and mature voice. It's all part of the big picture. The most beautiful picture in the world.

I can't begin to tell you how many tears have fallen from my eyes. How many countless drops have found their home among guitar strings and graceful words.

It's pointless to pretend when I'm alone.

_But the tears just won't go away  
__Loneliness found me, looks like it's here to stay_

Wally says I should just go out with Charlene, his cousin from New York. She's a freshman in college, but I can guarantee she's not half as smart as Jude.

Kyle's solution? Tell girls you play guitar. Apparently, whenever he tells girls he's a drummer, they're dying to go home with him. You know who else plays guitar? Jude.

_I know I oughta find someone new  
__But all I find is myself always thinking of you_

It shouldn't be that hard. I didn't really think I'd meet "The One" when I'm seventeen years old. But I never really expected to meet Jude, either if you think about it. It's all because she needed a backup band for a mall gig and Jamie recommended us. Remind me to thank him next time I see him.

It was kind of a one-time deal. But boy, did everyone love our sound. Jude and I? We make sweet music. Too bad it was only on stage.

_As long as the stars shine down from the heavens  
__Long as the rivers run to the sea  
__I'll never get over you getting over me_

The nights are the worst. When I'm lying in bed and every memory comes rushing back. Our first song. Our first kiss. Our first duet. Her bright smile matching my goofy grin.

My chest tightened with each passing memory.

_Oh, no matter what I do  
__Each night's a lifetime to live through  
__I can't go on like this_

I've never told anyone this, but I watch her. Not like killer stalker watching, but I do watch her. When she's warming up in the studio with Kwest. When she's recording her latest track with Tommy. When she's selling her wonderful ideas to Darius.

Sometimes I'll pretend that I'm those guys. Not in some creepy, twisted fantasy way, but it's just nice to pretend I'm in the same room as her. To be smiling with her. Because then everything doesn't seem worthless.

_I need your touch  
__You're the only one I've ever loved_

She's the sun in my skies. She's the stars in my eyes. She's all that's ever really mattered to me.

Sucks, doesn't it?

_As long as the stars shine down from the heavens  
__Long as the rivers run to the sea  
__I'll never get over you getting over me_

Does it really matter, though? Because, with time I'll move on. Right?

Who am I trying to convince?

_I'll never get over you getting over  
__Never get over you getting over_

It's useless. Time won't cure this. Because I'm not just any guy, am I?

I'm a musician.

_I'll never get over you getting over me_

---

Okay, what did we think?


End file.
